The Monster among Predators
by Xepherot
Summary: John was a military child living a normal life until a virus took everything from him. Now living in the frozen tundra of the Alaskan wilderness with his new power he meets a female Yautja Arbitrators that will give him a chance to start over on a new world and a new life, but will he be accepted or will he be outcast as a monster, blood, gore, language and inter species relation
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Human

Ok this is my first story so please take it easy on me I'm new here but I will accept reviews, also their will be blood, gore, violence, language, romance, inter species relationships, still wondering if their be lemons but not sure yet, also I will be adding new material soon for dose who like it and dose who don't all I can say is don't be a hater, just make a comment that will help in my future work and that's all, anyway enjoy.

Chapter 1: Meet the human

Human character point of view:

My name is John, Jonathan Alexander Jonson Garcia, my friends call me John or Alex, I'm 18 years old male human, I'm 6.7 feet tall, I am the son of a military captain name Jonathan Michel Jonson and my mom Maria Carmen Garcia and yes I'm Latino from my mother's side, there is more but I rather tell you the rest. My dad, meet my mother when she came on a vacation to New York around 1993, they got married a year after that and I was born on 1995 January the 1st 12:10. Talk about close call Hu? My dad had been working for the military for all his life, so I was sent to a military school by the time I reach the age of 11 when I was gonna enter grade 7th around 2007, mom never had much say in the matter, but at least I was close to my home since I was send to New York Military Academy. Dad was not exactly near home…..Ever. At least the money he send was worth something never like the guy much since he was never there, mom keep trying to convince me he loved me, but even when he visit he just spend time with my mother and no time with me at all even when he had to look at me he never even said so much as a word or 2. Not much good for a father figure. In any case I decide to let out all my frustration on my training and class, hell I ended up being the top of my class in all aspect, strategic, hand to hand combat, drills, you name it I was undefeated a prodigy you might say.

After two years a virus spread all over the city of New York, with in a matter of days on June of 2009, they call it BLACK LIGHT or at least that's what I manage to overhear from my dad and a few high up in my school. My mom and I were transfer to another state for safety, having a military connection helps sometimes, dad stay behind to help out. After the virus was gone in a few months passing New Year's Eve, now 2010, we got word that dad die. Mom cried a lot that night. Not me never really care either, call me coldhearted, cruel, heartless or what you will I don't really care. Mom and I move back only to be attack by the same virus again 2 years later, now April 2012. This time they called the virus the Mercer Virus. I manage to get my hands on my dad's old computer and get some more info on the virus. Mom and I were in what they call the green zone, I manage to keep on studying and finish ahead of time do to my record I was 17 now living with my mom working in a little super market. I know you wondering why I didn't join the military mainly because I found out they made the virus in the first place. Alex Mercer was a scientist that worked in a company known as Gentek that made the virus as a biological weapon. As if the military didn't have more than enough weapons already! In any case I just wanted to keep on living in peace with my mom…..Or at least that's what I told myself. Ever since I was little I was a warrior, always caring for the wellbeing of other above my own. Mom knew that, and she supported me in every decision I made.

Note:

Ok so I know this first chapter is not that good but bear with me I was just introducing the first character. So if you didn't like it read on to chapter 2 is a lot better. Also review it makes my inspiration sky rocket and thus I right more.


	2. Chapter 2: Everything Changes

Chapter 2: Everything changes

We were happy until a virus made monster call a Hunter destroyed our home. I was at work that day so I wasn't home, but my Mother was. When I got there I saw as the beast eating the gust and parts of my mom. I couldn't move cause if I did that thing would hear me and I be next on the menu, I would have to grief later. I slowly walk away, but it seems to have smelled me and pounce at me pining me to the ground. "Crap, this thing's claws are digging into my arms!" I thought to myself as I try to reach for my pocket knife. The Hunter kept trying to take a bite out of my face, but I kept dogging its attack. I was strong thanks to 5 years of pure raw training, but this son of a bich was heavy and stronger by far, so I put my feet on its chest and push as hard as I could. Dam beast ended up ripping my black leather jacket sleeve of along with some of my skin from my right arm. "Carajo that hurt like hell!" I said and yes I do speak Spanish. I quickly pull out my pocket knife open it and toke my stance ready to strike the Ugly son of a bich and pay him back for what he did to my mom and my arm. "Come on bich show me what you got" I shouted to it in anger. As if it understand me it try to talked me but I dodge jumping to the left making the hunter crash against the wall. I jump on its back and started to stab the bastard with all my strength and fury I had.

Its blood started to splatter all around even got on my scratch and expose arm, but I didn't pay attention to it I was too busy with the hunter trying to shake me off. Since my knife wasn't doing much I plunge it deep on the back of its neck and left it there and went for the head I grab its lower jaw and its upper jaw and started to pull since it seem like a weak spot do to the little skin and mussel around it. It was tougher than I thought, but my adrenaline was rushing and sure enough I broke the entire mouth out and I grab my knife and jump off its back hitting the floor hard. The hunter bleeding like fountain and soon it lay dead. I stood up and walk to my mother's corpse, I sank to my knees and tears started to leave my eyes but I don't cry or made a sound I just stay there for about 10 minutes of what seem like an eternity.

After I manage to calm down my pain and silent sorrow I got up and walk to my room. I took a blanket from my bed and walk to my mother's corpse; I unfold it and cover her body from head to toes with the blanket as a sign of respect. "Thanks mom for everything you've done for me. Goodbye" when I was done saying my goodbyes I move to my room, it was a small room do to the fact that we are living in an apartment, my bed was next to the window, which was the only one in the room, my drawers filled with my cloth was near the door to my bathroom on the opposed side of the room from where my bed was and my closet was facing the door to my room. I ran to my closet and took my duffle bag out and starting packing the essentials cloths a few extra weapons and my money too even the one in the safe on my mom's room hidden behind a picture frame, I know a little cliché but bear with me. I started with my weapons; I took my two knives hidden under my pillow, then the 20 shurikens pack hidden behind my drawer next then I move on to my closet and took out my dual set of 55 caliber black desert eagle metal case and put it all in my duffle organize. Then I move to take the money hidden between my mattresses, around 500 dollars in cash, then I went to my mother's room and pull the frame out fast and strong and put in the code quickly, and the reason I'm going quickly is because it's only a matter of time before the military comes and investigate what happen here. When the safe opened, inside was about 5,000 in jewelry and cash, I grab everything and throwed it into the duffle bag. "Oh hell this is goanna keep me alive for quite a while" I said to myself in satisfaction then I notice the credit card "Oh hell yeah" I said happy knowing now I have access to our saving account and enough money to get out of New York and go somewhere far from this hell hole. I ran to my room again and took some cloth, and my dad's old laptop drop it on my duffle bag and change the cloth I was wearing now since it would be a little too conspicuous running around on dripping blood cloths. I throw on a pair of black jeans, a gray t-shirt and a black leather jacket with a hoody. I close my duffle bag and storm off the apartment.

Once I hit the street I walk calmly along the side walk acting like nothing happen heading towards the nearest motel. Behind me I could hear the military soldiers heading into the building that is or was my apartment. I look over my shoulder and saw a few men stepping out of vehicles, just kept walking away. When I reach the motel I check in and went to my room and set my duffle bag down on my small bed and sat next to it taking out the laptop. I turn it on and started to read some info on it, apparently it was still connected to Gentek and to the military line so I decided to take a peek on a few thing. From what I manage to uncover the military men I saw going into my apartment where call Blackwatch a military group that specializes on containing viral outbreaks. Unfortunately I also found out my so call dad was one of them a high up too. I also found out some very bad news, Blackwatch had the city quarantine no one gets in or out unless is a VIP or a Blackwatch high up so there would be no way out of the city at least for now. I hiss when I felt my right arm burn and I was starting to feel dizzy and drowsy, I immediately rip off my jacket and check my arm. I didn't believe what I saw my arm was healing itself but it change colors so many times, "_The blood. The blood of that hunter I kill" _I thought. Before I knew it I was out cold.


	3. Chapter 3: The morning of a new life

Chapter 3: The Morning of a new life

When I woke up I felt completely fine even my arm return to normal. "_Maybe it was just a small effect of the blood. Let's just hope I didn't end up infected". _I thought concern of the possibilities. I stood up and started to check myself in the little bathroom in my room. It was around 10:57 am. I didn't notice anything so I decided to take a shower. I walk toward my duffle bag and grab a pair of clean underwear, socks and a clean t-shirt and walk back to the bathroom. I set the cloth on the close toilet sit and pull the curtain open, and then I stepped in and turn on the hot water. The water came out cold at first but then it turns hot in a matter of minutes. I started to wash myself while checking to see if everything was ok and make sure I wasn't infected with that virus.

After a few minutes I was almost finish washing myself and I thought about that hunter, and I got angry then I remember its sharp claws and suddenly my arms started to act up like last night only moving like a strange symbio mix with strange red tentacle like veins turning my arms and hands into big five fingers claws in each arm. "WHAT IN THE PUTA MADRE IS GOING ON?" I said out loud screaming in shock slipping falling on my back water still running. The claws where sharp of that I know and feel sharp enough that when I try to get up by trying to grab the wall it went right through it not even stopping so I couldn't pull myself up. "Crap how am I supposed to get up now?" I said out loud then a though came to my mind. "_Wait if this happen because I thought about those claws from the hunter, maybe if think about being normal…"_ Then suddenly I was back to normal in no time and there was something else I really feel normal is hard to explain but when the claws grew I felt different from human but when I turn back to normal I felt like my old self its weird and hard to understand and explain, but all I can say is it felt great, I felt powerful and like I could take down an entire building. That's when I knew I was like Mercer and like James Heller but I also felt like I was different from them I got infected by blood and normally that would only turn me into a mindless infected like a zombie, unlike Mercer that got infected by the main source a veil that contain the BLACKLIGTH virus and Heller got infected by Mercer directly and purposely turning him like Mercer. And now I was one of them too.


	4. Chapter 4: Hope of freedom and peace

Chapter 4: Hope of freedom and peace

The whole situation was problematic and strange. In any case I needed to get out of New York and fast too before Blackwatch finds me. I decide my laptop could give me some info on some of the high ups so I could get out of here. If the info I read about Mercer and Heller is true maybe I could consume one of them VIP's and shape shift into them. Wait how could I think like this sure I was train to fight and if necessary kill without any remorse sure, but thinking about it is different and consuming another human being it felt like pure instinct. Obviously my new powers and life is gonna take some getting used to. In the meantime maybe I could get out of here without anyone having to die but it was gonna be hard and especially now that I'm infected and those Blackwatch have viral sensors so they could detect me easily. I shut down the water and walk out of the shower crabbing a towel to get myself dry but then a thought came to mind _"If I'm gonna live with this maybe I should try and learn how it works_". I concentrated on getting dry and getting cloth on and soon I was dry and I had what look like to be black leather pants and thin black shirt cover by a jacket that turn out to be a long black cloak that reach my heels and it also had a hoody covering my head and I also had black gloves on that seem to be mix with the long sleeve of the cloak but still allowing mobility. I move in front of the mirror and step back a little to see as much as I could out of the small mirror. When I saw my imposing image I couldn't believe what I was looking at, I'll admit I look dangers and fearful hell I also notice I grew from 6.7 to 10 feet tall if I step on my toes and I have to duck my head so that I may still be able to stand in the bathroom. It was even stranger when I saw my face. I was wearing what look like a mask black, but red lines where my eyes should be, it was a full mask covering my mouth nose and eyes I was amaze because it felt like it wasn't even there. "Holy crap this is amazing" I said out loud. I must say when I saw this it was exactly what I use to want to look like when I was a kid wishing I could be a super hero hell it felt like I was. Then I realize I can't run around looking like this so I try to imagine being dress like I was last night. And to my surprise it work I look exactly how I dress last night. "Wow this is really out of this world." I said looking at myself "Well at least I won't have to worry about buying cloth anymore" I noted in amusement. But then I realize Blackwatch have viral detectors, I come anywhere within 5 meters close to that thing and I'm toast. Then again if I don't take risks I will never get anywhere in life, so if I'm gonna go out, I mine as well use my new found powers and go out with a bang but only if it's necessary.

In any case I needed to act fast and act now I only had a small window to escape and it was closing fast. I uncover that Blackwatch are making some viral infections checkups on some civilians and in some cases letting them go if their one hundred percent sure they are clean, that or sending them to testing facilities as livestock for some more monsters their doing experiments on. In any case I had to move fast and find a way to get out of this warzone and find somewhere I can be alone and not get chase by military soldiers and scientist just because I'm different. I'm still human…..I think. Not important at the moment I just need to find somewhere I don't get judge or hunted down to get kill. "Well I hear the Alaskan forest are lovely this time of year, no people, no military, no virus and best of all, all the freedom and space I need. However I guess I would have to make at least some contact with humans every once and a wile to keep up with some news and get some supplies" I said out loud to amuse myself. But I was set on going their anyway, since it would be the ideal place for me to live; at least until I could be sure I could walk around other humans safely.


	5. Chapter 5: A way out or a way to die?

Chapter 5: A way out or a way to die?

If the info in the laptop was right I had at least 19 hours 47 minutes and a few seconds until I could no longer get out of the city. Apparently Blackwatch had some bouts leaving the city and out completely of the warzone, however it was only temporary cause it was just a front to make the people think they we're trying to help. It was working and it would be my ticket out of here. Only problem was you needed to be 100% infection free and that was hard to accomplish. "_Maybe, just maybe, If I can make my infection as unnoticeable as possible, maybe even fool the examiners I can make a clean get away, but in the worst case scenario,_ _If I can get near enough to the boat maybe I can make a brake for it and highjack it and be on my way, but that would mean ending up being chaise" _I kept thinking about the possibilities and the answers but I knew I didn't had much of a choice the window was closing fast and I had to decide. So I pick to try and fool the examiners as best as I could. Somehow I could feel that this could be easier than I thought, maybe if I concentrated hard enough I could turn my DNA and body as human as possible and pass unseen. It was a longshot but it was better than staying here and watch how this place goes to hell. I pick up the cloth I left in the toilet and change back to my naked body just to make sure I would be 100% as safe as possible and I put it on along with my jeans and jacket I drop my dirty cloth in my bag as well as the laptop and walk out my room.

I paid for my stay and walk out to the street and started for the ferry. It took about an hour or two to reach the bay, but I felt great like I hadn't walk that long at all. It was about noun by this time now and the sun was high in the sky, and since I didn't had a watch at the time so I had to guess by using the sun above me. In any case I was near the bay so I was feeling lucky. Then my military training kicked in. I started to look at my surroundings, making sure I had as many escape routes as possible; also I needed to make sure I was as safe as possible in case something went wrong. I even consider the possibility of swimming even if the information on my laptop said the virus couldn't escape do to the water, but then I figure that if the virus could evolve perhaps I could get lucky and make it out of here without any complications. First things first I had to try and escape using the ferry. So I walk some more to reach the check point. Once I was in the front of it I took note on the exams to detect the virus it was similar to that of an airport with a few exceptions one of them being that if you fail one you where kill on the spot. Yeah talk about cruel and heartless, Hu?

As I got closer I could see their instruments, they first start by using what look like a metal detector, then they use what look like an eye scanner, after blood test, after that they take them to what look like a large black tent and then after they come out the "clean" go to the boat, and the "infected" get shot right there and then. The first thing that came to my mind was "_Concentrate, focus on being normal, it's gonna be ok I can do this". _After I pass the first check point and they check my bag. "That's a lot of money kid, you rob a place or something" one of the Blackwatch guard ask me. "I just got it out of my homes safe, I figure since I'm not coming back here I mine as well take what I need to survive and settle down somewhere" I said emotionless and not even looking at the guy just staring at my bag. "And this laptop?" He pointed at it. "It doesn't look yours, in fact I said is one of ours" He said picking up his gun. "Your right" I raise my head looking at him now. "It was my father, Major General Jonathan Michel Jonson, and since his dead that laptop end up being mine. Any other questions cause I wanna get out of this hell hole as soon as possible" I said crossing my arms and tilting my head to the left.

The guard just looked surprise of my answer and just said, "So you're the famous John? Wow never though I see the day. Boy your father never stopped talking about how proud he is about his son being top of his class in everything". I just look up to him and stood their pale and shock. I couldn't believe what he just said my father was proud of me? I shook my head to clear my mind and focus again on being human and normal. "So you knew my father? Interesting cause every time he looked at me when he came to visit his face said disappointed and shamed" I said harsh and without any concern and added "If you knew my father tell me why he never wanted to have any contact with me or why he only send letters to my mother and never to me". The guard was shook once more and just closed my bag and let me pass. After that I just went on to the next check point, the eye scan. I pass that easy then came the blood test this one make me a little nerves, "_Calm down just focus and you you'll be out of this in no time"._ The needle went in easy and retracted with my blood on the veil, of course they ask me to keep pressure where the needle when in, I just pull my arm back flexing it so that the vain was clamp shut and the site of the needle entry was cover.

I saw as they put my blood on a machine and run a test on it to see if I was infected. The test came out negative, I made a small smirk hiding it and cause that's when I realize, "_I can hide my infection even at the cellular level without even a trace, this is gonna be easier than I thought". _The last thing was the large black tent this one made very little interest to me I just enter still making sure I was perfectly normal and human. When I enter I notice why it was black and large. It was a nude scanner, it was a walk by scanner it run an x-ray, infection scanner, blood flow, etc. As far as I was concern I just needed to get pass this and I'm home free. I just undress and gave my belongings, including my bag, to one of the doctors who offer to hold them for me. I stood in the frame of the scanner and took a deep breath to put up and act and just thought, "_Last one, just concentrate on human and normal and go_". I started to walk to the other end of the scanner and the machine started to use some red beams that pointed on different parts of my body that follow me to the end of the scanner. When I reach the end the head doctor came up to me and said, "Well my boy there are your belongings, you can dress while we finish the analysis". I look at him series and said, "Doctor do me a favor, cut the crap we both know you already know the result of the test so spill it, did I pass or is there a guard waiting for me outside this tent to shoot me and dispose of my body?". The doctor just laugh and answer while I was getting dress, "Well aren't you feisty one, no my boy you pass just fine without any complication what so ever. I just thought you wanted to be dress before I tell you the good news". I finish dressing and just said, "Well thanks very much for the news and for your help, now if you excuse me I like to get moving cause I really wanna get out of here". The doctor pointed me to the exit and turn back to his work, once I was out a Blackwatch guard was waiting for me.


	6. Chapter 6: From bad to surprise

Note: Hey people sorry for taking so long to update I was working on this and a few other crap on my life -_- anyway here's the rest I'll be updating soon and more often hopefully. Anyway review and enjoy. P.S. their will be action soon I promise I'm just working on how to build it up to that part.

Chapter 6: From bad to surprise

When I saw the guard the first thing that came to my mind was; "_Dam doctor is a big son of a bitch with a cruel since of humor"._

The guard came up to me and said, "Come on kid the ferry is about to depart and you don't wanna be left behind to wait for another one, so hurry up". I sigh in relief and just walk after the guard heading to the ferry. Once we were in front of the ferry the guard pushed on my shoulder as to hurry me up, it work but something else happen.

When his hand touch my shoulder it as like the cloth wasn't even there not even the gloves of the guard himself, because when he touch me I saw all his memories flowed into my mind in a matter of seconds. Hell it was like I lived his life. It was intense, fast, and disorienting. It took every bit of willpower to keep my balance and get to a sit or at least a wall I can lean on. The ferry wasn't too full but it would be hard to find an empty seat far away from other people, however I manage to reach an empty seat next to another one next to the hallway and away from anyone, so I just sat there getting my mind back together, but there was something else, something in the back of my mind told me that someone in this ferry was not clean at all, someone like me. The mere thought stir every single fiber on my body. If an infected like me fool the security and got on this ferry it could mean trouble, real trouble.

The ferry was small probably only hold about 30 people maybe even 40 with some of them standing or cramp together. This one was holding about 26 maybe even 23 in total counting children, and guards. Finding them would be problematic. They were 2 on the ferry, 3 counting me, then it hit me if I could sense them without focusing, maybe just maybe, if I concentrated I could find them fast and easy. So I focus, I close my eyes and focus. Within a few seconds I could see everyone on the ferry in my mind. I was like a viral detector I saw everyone, but they look to be surrounded by a red aura, I learn that those where clean, everyone in the ferry was except for two standing behind me a male around my age and a young girl. I acted like nothing was wrong; I figure I could deal with them once we reach dry land.

I focus on preparing for a fight and stopping them before anything else goes wrong. I was lost in my thoughts. Until that girl came up to me and sat next to me on an empty seat to my right and whisper to me "I know you're infected too".


	7. Chapter 7: New enemy or new friend

Chapter 7: New enemy or new friend

She was shorter than me and 16 at the time; she had brown soft hair, brown eyes, she look to be around 5.4 in height. She was wearing a white skinny jeans, purple with black sneakers, a black with purple shirt and a black soft hoody jacket that look like to be made of whole, she also had a necklace, it was silver with a few purple stones implanted in, earrings that match the necklace, even her nails match her clothing, one black one purple holding the same pattern. It was obvious she enjoy that color scheme and pattern. She had a Latin build (yes meaning double CC breast and big behind, not important) I glare her over for a moment and just lean back on my seat locking my hands on the back of my head and looked at the sealing, and whisper back at her "So I'm not the only one that can hide my infection at a cellular level?". "Nope you're just the first one to learn it so quickly and also the only one, like us, that just wants to be free and in peace" she said with a smile on her face. I switch my attention form the sealing to her, and then I move my hands gracing my elbow with her shoulder, see if my hunch was correct that I could access other peoples mind by physical contact, and I was right.

Her memories flow quickly into my mind as well as some thoughts. Soon after those seconds, I lean forward placing my forearms and on my thighs my fingers still lock. Her name was Jesica Mary Espada and the boy that was with her was her brother, Michel James Espada, he was 17 like me. "I believe you but your brother Michel seems a little on edge" I whisper raising my head a little and added, "You might wanna get him to sit down and calm down before he kills the first Blackwatch Guard that crosses his path" I noted smirking knowing that that will shocked her. "How did you…." She started but I interrupted with, "I read your mind when my elbow touch your shoulder, apparently I can access peoples mind with physical contact, however something tells me that soon I won't need to touch someone to know what their thinking" I said, still whispering, looking at her with a series expression on my face. She smirked and her brother was behind me sitting on another empty seat behind his sister. "Well since you know who we are you mine telling us who you are?" He said smirking crossing his arms and leaning against his sister's seat. He had black short almost to the scalp hair, black eyes, around 5.8 feet tall. He wore black jeans, silver with sky blue marking t-shirt and black leather jacket like mine only without a hoody. I just chuckle knowing that they share a telepathic link and whisper "Well since this is a privet conversation why don't we do it with that telepathy of yours?"

We share a small laugh then Jessie took my hand and she asked with her mind "**Can you hear me?" **I just nodded in response and then Michel Join in "**Well even do you already know our names we will introduce our self either way, my name is Michel you can call me Mickey or Mike but I prefer Zero." **I then I knew why he liked being call Zero but I asked anyway, "**Why do you like Zero?**" He chuckle a little then answer "**It's just because when I pick up a gun or something I can use as a projectile I leave zero targets standing and zero chances of survival to my enemy's" **I smirk and said "**Really well that I have to see, perhaps we can spar when we manage to find a place to do so" **He smirk and just answer "**Sounds like fun but me and my sister wanna find a place we can be at peace and away from any harm" **His sister added "**Yeah we are still thinking on where we could go but we're still unsure, anyway I'm Jessica you can call me Jessie or Sakura" **Again I had to ask "**Why Sakura if you don't mine me asking?" **She just smiled and answered "**Come on you know all this why are you asking this questions?" **I just sigh and answer "**I'm just doing this to feel human, to be polite, plus I like to know from your own words, I may know your thoughts and your memory, but I don't know anything about your personality, so is nice to get to know someone that has my same interest".**

After I finish my statement I just lean back again on my seat crossing my arms and placing my right foot on top of my left knee. They both looked at me and just smile the Jessie continue "**Well I like Sakura because it means cherry blossom in Japanese, and like the cherry blossom, I may look fragile, but I'm strong and like the fruit I'm always full of surprises".** She smirk after mentioning that last part and her brother added, "**Yep the saying never underestimate the small package applies to her in many, many ways".** I just chuckle and decided they were no danger to me, we share the same wish to be at peace and free, hell we even share a similar background.


	8. Chapter 8: Meet Jessie and Mike

Hallo people I'm back sorry it took so long I had some writers block and some family problems, but problems can be fix specially with help. Anyway I know you wanna know how long till the violace, gore, blood and action and also some romance. Well don't worried around chapter 9 or 10 is where the real fun begins ). In any case read and enjoy. Please review it makes my inspiration spark, no really review I only have on and I really wanna know what people think about it. Also I know I'm taking too long telling the back story of the characters but bear with me there's a reason.

Chapter 8: Meet Jessie and Mike

Jessie's point of view:

We lived in the yellow zone where Blackwatch and Gentek do most of their experiments, in the field experiments, so everyone living in there is pretty much a living lab rat. I know one of the most horrible ways to make experiments, even for the military. In any case, my name is Jessie and Mike is my brother, we lived downtown and attended the local public school in the area. One day, while we we're in school, and a hoard of infected zombies, and hunters invaded our school and started to kill everyone. It was a massacre nobody survived except for me and my brother. I got infected because a zombie infected bit me on my left arm. Mike got scratch by a hunter's claw in his abdomen leaving an open wound, luckily for him the hunter found another target before he could finish the job. I found him bleeding half to death, I was still bleeding duo to the fresh bite on my arm and accidently drop some of my newly infected blood in my brother's wound, infecting him as well without even knowing.

Mike's point of view

She patched me up as best as she could and manage to carry me out of the school by throwing my arm over her right shoulder, so that I don't hurt her arm even more. We headed back home, a small apartment only a few blocks away from school. "You lost a lot a blood Mike; we need to take you to a hospital" She told me concern, but I didn't pay much attention. In fact I was starting to feel…..stronger. "I'm fine sis, in fact" I comment and lifted my arm from her shoulder and straiten myself so that I would be able to walk on my own. It work I was feeling fine and I no longer felt pain anymore. "Wow I feel fine, better than fine I feel great" I look down and saw my abdomen starting to move like a bunch of black and red snakes and veins, before I knew it I was completely heal. My sister just looked at me in shock and freak in her facial expression, but I freaked more when I saw her arm do the same.

No one's point of view

They just stood there for a few minutes and stare at each other contemplating and thinking of what just happen. They snap out of their daze and continue their way home, but what they we're yet to discover other than the fact they have been infected and have new powers, is that they we're being follow by an infected monster, a hunter.

Their apartment was only a few blocks away from their school on the fifth floor. It was small a 3 bedroom, one bathroom, small kitchen slash dining room, and a small living room. Their apartment was lightly furnished, the living room had a small couch that fits at least 3 comfortably, a small plasma TV, around 31 inches in length and 18 in height, with two small sliding windows. The kitchen was small, only two counters separated by a small hallway, one counter had a sink in the right corner and a set of 4 gas working stove in the middle and in the left corner a dishwasher. It also had overhead cabinets holding ingredients and cooking utensils in them. The other counter opposed to the first one is a clear counter table for cooking and doubles as a dining table for the family. The bathroom was a small toilet, sink and shower type of bathroom. So a pretty small bathroom as you can imagine. The bedrooms were small no window, one bed, one dresser, one nightstand and each bedroom was only big enough to barley fit in a small pony with the furnisher still inside.

Once they reach their apartment they found that their dad was still their sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee, even do he should have gone to work a few hours ago. Their father was a police officer name Jason Michel Espada, and was the only family member they had, their mother had die a few years back in a car accident due to a drunk driver. "Dad?" Mike asked in confusion of the fact, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work already?" Jessie asked her father. "I should ask you two the same question, school isn't over at least for a few more hours. Mind explaining yourself and what the hell happened to your clothes?" their father question. "We got out early cause a bunch of infected attack our school, we manage to get out in time" Mike answer and added, "Now you gonna answer our question?" Their dad got worried and got up asking, "WHAT?! What happen? Are you ok? What….", "DAD! We're ok. You can see that for yourself" He got interrupted by Jessie shaking him out of his shock and back to reality. He shocked his head and got his thought back together, he stood up and look over at both his children then he question, "Ok, what happen?"

Jessie and Mike just glare at each other and back to their dad, "Apparently some infected decided they had a snack on innocent kids, do some of them weren't but is not important at the moment." Mike answered seaming a little amused. Jessie whipped her head at him and hit him behind the head then said, "If you were trying to be funny next time don't use a cruel humor, Capich?!" Jessie sigh and added to her brother's answer, "We we're attacked but we manage to escape before we became another meal for those infected, we made our way back home and here we are. Now you wanna answer our question dad?" Their father just looked at them in confusion at them for a moment. He sighed, and sat back down on the couch then started to explain why he was off work. "I stayed home cause the chief call, and he told me that I should take a break from the field after what happen last night" He said looking down at the floor as if in pain. "You mean the thug that you shoot by accident?" Jessie asked. He just looked away and stayed silence, letting it clear that it was a yes.

The incident involved a drug dealer that was cough on the act by two cops, one of them being Jessie and Mike's father. The thug tried to make a run for it, but got cough on a no way out alleyway then pulled out a gun and started to shoot at the cops. Soon the cops started to shoot back ending up in a shootout. One bullet managed to hit one of the cops, Jason's partner. Jason rush to the side of his partner that got hit pretty bad, the bullet went right through his stomach and was now coughing blood and a lot of it. It was apparent then that he was not gonna make it and as a consequence of that Jason became fueled with rage and started to empty his gun in the direction of the thug and eventually he hit him right on the left eye going through the head killing the bastard. After that back up came and so did the paramedics, but it was already too late. The shot cop had already died and all that was left was a pool of blood and bullet shells. Jason was traumatized by the incident and thus the chief told him to stay out of the field for some time. Jason has never lost a partner let alone a friend so you can imagine how bad this must have been.

After their father finish explaining what had happen they just stayed in silence thinking on what to do or say to cheer up their dad. Mike decided he had no other way to cheer him up so he just walked over to him and patted his back saying, "Everybody makes mistakes dad. You just acted as best as you could and as you saw fit. You just need to relax and take a break." After he said what he thought was necessary he made for his room to get some clean cloth and take a bath. Jessie sat on the right side of the couch next to her father and started to rub his back to comfort him while he kept staring into his coffee mug. "Dad it's ok. It wasn't your fault. Accidents happen, sometimes in the worse of moments in the worse places. We just have to deal with it. It could have happened to anyone you know." Jessie said trying to make her father feel better, but to no results. However Jessie is a stubborn girl and she just kept trying.

Mike entered his room and walked to his dresser, he toke off his torn shirt and throw on a new one. When he was done he went over to his bed where a poster hanged over the wall next to his bed head. He pulled out the poster and there was a square shape hole in it, so it was basically a secret hiding spot. Inside there where two small silver metal suit cases (for dose of you with a PlayStation or an Xbox, it's basically about that sizes but a little bigger and thicker). He pulled them out and places them on his bed one next to the other, he looked over his shoulder to his door and walk over to it and locked it shaking the handle making sure it was locked. Once he was sure he walk back to his bed and opened the cases. Inside each hold 2 handguns, 4 charge magazines, 2 quick loaders and a box of bullets containing inside 50 bullets of 50 caliber. Of course each pair of handguns where different, on case hold, twin silver Beretta 92FS, with a compensator fitted to them, costume made to shoot high caliber up to 50 each magazine holding 18 rounds, and the other hold, twin silver Taurus Raging Bull pistols costume made to hold 10 round each. Each gun had the name Zero engrave on the side of each and he had organize the guns so one was of each was with the other, so one Beretta was with one of the Taurus. He inspected the guns and the other items in the cases as he usually does. He reached into the hole again and pulled out a small black traveling bag, he opened it and inside where utensils made for gun maintenances, witch he toke out and started to attend to his guns. As for how he manage to get these guns, well let's just say, saving up some allowance + a part-time job + going to the black market = Guns. Yeah kid loves his guns very much.

Still in the living room comforting her father Jessie just sat there trying to figure out a way to make her dad feel better, but unfortunately there was no result. Their father was almost done with his coffee and was about to get up to get some more, but Jessie stop him saying, "Stay there." She command taking the coffee mug from him, "I'll get you some more coffee." She got up and started for the kitchen, but stop at the entrance of the kitchen turning glaring at the cup then at her father, she looked directly into his eyes with an expression of a little anger and suspicion that was saying 'wait a minute how much have you drank today?'. She took a step away from the entrance and closer to him asking, "Dad, how much coffee have you had today?" He just look at her with an emotionless face but with a hint that he knew she was not gonna be happy with the truth so he try to lie by answering, "Only like 2 cups" She tilted her head to the right answering, "Really?" she said in a sarcastic way, "Cause I remember making coffee this morning. A full pot for that matter and funny thing is that it's already nearing the bottom" She added now with anger in her voice, eyes and expression. She's mad because her dad loves coffee a little too much and the doctor told him to pull back on it, but of course he didn't listen to him so Jessie and Mike have been trying to keep an eye on him and how much coffee he drinks, so he's pretty much screw now since Jessie has a bad temper and he made it even worse by trying to lie to her... So this would be the perfect moment for the cartoons to go like, 'Wua wua wua wuaaaaaaa'.

Jessie started schooling him big time and was definitely not enjoying it, in fact if someone were to ask him, "What do you feared most? A pack of hungry wolf or facing your own angry daughter?" Hands down he would answer his daughter. Still working on his guns Mike could hear the conversation in the living room on the account that the walls were made of fiberboard and that his sister was yelling angrily at their father saying, "How could you keep drinking so much coffee?! You know what the doctor said! And drinking almost all of the pot I made this morning?! Unbelievable!" Mike heard and smirk thinking to himself "_Dam poor dad he really should try and listen to the doctor next time. Do I think he pretty much doesn't have much of an option he drinks too much coffee and his health is in danger, my sister finds out he drinks too much coffee when he shouldn't and his very life is in danger!_" He couldn't help but chuckle after that last though, but then he heard his sister going ghetto, "Oh and that's not it! You actually expect me to believe you only drank to cups! Seriously?! You actually tried and lie to me?! OH HELL NO!" Mike had to bite his tongue to hold his urge to laugh and thought, "_Oh he screwed up big time, he mine as well throw himself out the window, at least that way he has more chances to survive_" He was holding the urges to laugh so hard he could barely breath at all. Until he heard the sound of a window breaking and glass shattering.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok people I know I haven't post in a while is just that I've been dealing with a lot of shit lately and I have a lot of things to take care of so I held back and to be honest even do I found out about the traffic stats and that I had over 1,407 views and some followers and favorites, btw thanks to Crais117, Left hand turn signal, Nightmare Phantom, krauser1210, urielv59, and all of you who read my book but I may not continue. Don't take it the wrong way I all-ready have all figure out on how the story and the romance starts. It's just that I only have one review, and only 6 people in total between favorites and followers but no one seems to be really interested. So I may just finish up telling Jessie's and Mike's story and then just delete my story and be done. Sorry but hey no reviews, no help, no comment or anything that may help me or inspire me to go on. P.S. This post will only last until I set up chapter 9 maybe even finish number 10. Also I'm not sure but maybe just maybe I may start a different story but I don't know specially since I lost all inspiration and all my desire to keep writing. Let's just say that a lot of shit is happening in my life and it's getting in the way of my inspiration...in a bad way... anyway PEACE! I'm out


End file.
